This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a projection display system with conjugate optics and image enhancement characteristics.
Several prior conjugate optics systems have been employed for displaying and viewing images. The systems may be head mounted in whole or in part or may be otherwise positioned relative to a viewer. Such systems use conjugate optics, for example, including a retroreflector which may be proximate or relatively remote from the viewer.
In conventional night vision goggles, which is an example of a device in which there is enhancement of an image which is otherwise difficult to view, electromagnetic energy input, such as that in the visible wavelength range (sometimes referred to as visible wavelength band or bandwidth) or in another wavelength range, such as infrared, is received by a detector and is enhanced, e.g., by converting the infrared radiation to visible light that can be seen by the user. There are a number of problems with such devices. One problem is the blinding light that is presented to the eyes of a viewer, say when a bright light, such as that from a flare, is provided as an input. Another problem is that such devices usually do not take advantage of the ambient light conditions which would otherwise allow the user to see an image even without enhancement. A further disadvantage with such systems is the relatively narrow field of view over which a user can see while wearing such device.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art to improve the enhancement techniques for viewed images.
There also is a strong need in the art to overcome the aforementioned problems previously encountered in night vision goggles and other vision enhancement devices.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention provides improvements in techniques to enhance images for viewing or the like.
In an embodiment of the invention a projected image is overlaid on an actual view of an object, the image being identical to the actual view in size, shape and scale, and being perfectly registered with the actual view, e.g; as to position or location, and, accordingly, being substantially parallax-free. The image may be of different xe2x80x9ccolorxe2x80x9d than the actual view, i.e., one may be a view or image of light in a visible wavelength region, band or bandwidth, and the other may be a view or image in a non-visible wavelength region, band or bandwidth, such as a view or image of infrared light or of x-ray radiation. The infrared view or image may be converted to a view or image in the visible bandwidth for viewing by a person.
The image mentioned above may be a real image of an actual view of an object, scene or the like. Alternatively, the image may be an image other than of an actual view of an object, for example being a previously-obtained image along a same or similar point of view as the actual view of the object, scene, or the like. As another example, the image may be a computer-generated image based on previously-obtained data regarding the object, scene, or the like. The image may be an image obtained by a camera or some other means and then delivered, e.g., as by projection via a projector and conjugate optics, for superpositioning with respect to the real or actual view for viewing by a user.
The present invention may use the various conjugate optics projection and display systems of the above-mentioned patent applications. Additionally, the invention involves the use of a camera type device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD), video camera, or the like, which is mounted in conjugate relation to the projector of a conjugate optics system of the type disclosed in the above-mentioned patent applications. The system allows the user to view the actual scene, say as by looking directly at a real life scene (not necessarily one that is generated by a projection or other display system). Meanwhile, the camera device can photograph the same scene and delivers the obtained image via a projector and conjugate optics display apparatus for viewing by the user. The image seen directly by the user and the image which is photographed and is projected via the conjugate optics are superimposed in precise registry for viewing by the user. Therefore, when there is adequate illumination to view, for example, the real life scene directly, the user will do so while peering at that scene. However, when there is inadequate illumination for direct visual viewing, the camera, projector and conjugate optics system presents the same view to the user. The user need not even know that the system of the invention is enhancing an image while the user is viewing the image; that is, the viewer may not even realize whether the scene being seen is that which the user is directly viewing or is one developed by the camera, projector and conjugate optics system.
One or more of these and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention are accomplished using the invention described and claimed below.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and, the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.
Although the invention is shown and described with respect to certain preferred embodiments, it is obvious that equivalents and modifications will occur to others skilled in the art upon the reading and understanding of the specification. The present invention includes all such equivalents and modifications, and is limited only by the scope of the claims.